


Under The Table

by hobiwanisfine



Series: Over and Under [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, Plus Size!Reader, Vaginal Fingering, accountant!anakin, anakin is gentle, anakin isn't as cocky as obi-wan, anakin likes your thighs, but he still knows he's hot, public "sex", reader has big tits, so this is what he's been missin out on, they're not breasts, they're tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine
Summary: Anakin comes to check up on your progress in the company.You try to make Obi-Wan jealous.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You
Series: Over and Under [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and kinda boring, I didn't feel too inspired with this one and there's only so much I could do with it.

It’s been a couple weeks since you and Obi-Wan started whatever you had. Sitting behind your desk you start another report, hoping to finish early so you could leave. You didn’t want to be at work and you certainly didn’t want to be around him. He had left you high and dry the past 3 times you’d met and you were tired of it.

You kept your eyes on your monitor, not daring to look into his office. You knew he was probably scowling at your office space as the printer whirred to life next to you. You checked to see who it was from, even though you knew it was Obi-Wan, and placed it on your desk face up. You continued your report and your stack of papers began to grow, until you were finished with the writeup and the stack had become a small booklet.

You shut off your computer and stood up with all your belongings, including the papers your boss had “accidentally” printed to your computer. You made your way to his office ready to just drop them on his desk and leave, but suddenly you bumped into someone, sending all of your boss’s papers fluttering to the ground. 

You sighed, getting down on your hands and knees trying to pick them all up. The person you bumped into did the same and you could feel his gaze linger on you for a moment before he began to help you. As you shifted around to gather up papers you took a quick glance up at the man and you were met with a very beautiful sight, his eyes were staring directly at your chest. 

You cleared your throat and his eyes instantly shot up to meet yours and he blushed. You gave a slight laugh to yourself as you noticed how flustered he got. You stood up swiftly and offered him a hand, which he gladly took. As he stood he let his eyes roam over your body for a second before he smiled at you.

“Anakin Skywalker,” he stuck his hand out to you, “and you are?”

You gasped at hearing his name, he was your other boss, the one you’d never seen before but had heard on the phone with Obi-Wan. You stuttered out your name and this time it was his turn to let out a small laugh. You shook his hand and you felt heat rise to your cheeks.

“Oh, so you’re the one Obi-Wan has been telling me about.” He muttered with a smirk.

You began to blush even more and you tried to excuse yourself to turn your papers over to your boss but Anakin stopped you, letting you know that he was headed the same way. You both took the few extra steps before you knocked on your boss’s door. His eyes landed on you first and he scowled, then his eyes found Anakin and he smiled and jumped up from his seat to meet his colleague with a hug.

You walked over to Obi-Wan’s desk and put down the papers and began to head out until you were stopped by a hand on your shoulder.

“We have a few things we’d like to talk to you about.” 

Your eyes widened for a second before you nodded and sat down in front of Obi-Wan’s desk. You could tell he was pissed that you’d been ignoring him all day, so you came up with a plan. You were going to make him jealous and use his best friend to do it. 

Anakin sat down in the seat next to you as Obi-Wan sat on the opposite side of his desk, facing both you and Anakin. There was enough of a lip on his desk to where he couldn’t see past the middle of your stomach. 

As he began talking about your “poor work ethic” your eyes shifted to look at Anakin, he was staring intently at Obi-Wan and you smiled to yourself as you continued to keep your eyes on him. Your hand shifted subtly to the edge of his chair as you nodded at something your boss said. You reached out with your pinky and touched Anakin’s thigh lightly. 

His eyes suddenly snapped to you as you let an innocent smile slide across your lips, pretending to listen to your boss. Anakin shook his head and pushed your hand away but he kept his eyes on you. Your pinky once again found his thigh and when he didn’t move it away you took this as your cue to continue. Your hand made its way to the top of his thigh and his shoulders relaxed. 

You rubbed up and down his thigh as Obi-Wan continued to drone on and on, Anakin occasionally chiming in with a hum to seem interested. As your hand made his way up his thigh, his breath hitched as you came closer to his cock. You paused when he breathed in and waited to make sure Obi-Wan hadn’t noticed. He was still droning on about something you had done, your hand climbed higher until you could finally feel his semi-hard cock through his slacks.

He let out a shaky breath as you palmed him gently, Obi-Wan’s attention snapping to him immediately. He just shook his head and mumbled out something about a yawn as you continued to massage his hardening cock. You nodded at Obi-Wan, telling him to continue and he resumed his speech.

As you continued to palm your other boss, his own hand found its way to your leg, slowly caressing your thigh with his thumb as his hand slipped further up your skirt. He was less teasing than you, instantly pushing your panties to the side and dipping a finger into your dripping folds. He ran his finger up and down a couple of times before circling it tightly around your clit. 

You bit the inside of your lip to keep yourself from moaning out loud and your hand finally popped the button on his trousers. He picked up his pace as you slowly unzipped his pants, hoping that if you went slow enough the sound wouldn’t be noticeable to Obi-Wan. Although, you silently hoped he would find you both in this compromising position and do something about it. 

As you pulled his fully hard cock out of his underwear Obi-Wan paused, making you both stutter your movements. He was silent, studying both of your faces before sighing and leaning back in his chair. He looked to Anakin for some input and Anakin pushed your hand away slightly as he began to speak.

“Your work, as Obi-Wan said,” your hand found his cock once again and you quickly grabbed it and squeezed lightly.

“H-has been under- oh uh, underwhelming.” You ran your thumb over his tip and gathered up the precum before sliding your hand down his shaft.

“Fuck, you need to focus m-more on your work,” you twisted your hand a little and brought the taut fist back up the length of him.

“And stop screwing around.” He cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably.

Obi-Wan still had his eyes on both of you but shrugged and picked up his speech again. Anakin brought all of his attention back to you as you felt his fingers return, this time one thick digit pushing into your entrance. You caught your moan in your throat and coughed to try to cover it up. You could see Anakin smirk out of the corner of your eye so you gave his cock a quick tug before returning the favor. 

Anakin pumped in and out of you for a minute or two before adding a second finger, drawing the pad of his thumb up to swirl around your clit again. You picked up your pace on his cock as you looked at him out of the corner of your eye. His brows were furrowed together and his eyes were locked on your thighs as they squeezed around his hand and wrist.

He quickly matched your pace and added a third finger, the mixture of all of his fingers and the ravenous look in his eyes was all it took to send you over the edge. Your eyes screwed shut and your thighs shook, much to Anakin’s liking, as you reached your climax. You gave Anakin’s cock a sharp tug and you felt him throb in your hand. You continued to massage his cock until his breathing once again hitched and you felt his warm cum oozing onto your hand. 

You grabbed a tissue off of Obi-Wan’s desk and brought it to your nose before taking it to your hand to clean both you and Anakin up. As Anakin readjusted himself, Obi-Wan stood up moving toward his friend. Anakin and you both stood up and Obi-Wan gave him a hug before whispering something in his ear. Anakin’s face went red as he laughed a little before turning his body to face you.

“So that’s why…” He mumbled to Obi-Wan as a smirk plastered itself to his face.

Obi-Wan just nodded his head and dismissed Anakin, leaving you and your boss alone. But not before he walked over to you to bid you a goodbye, smacking your ass quickly before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to write this yesterday but oops. Once again, an Anakin piece I'm unhappy with. Gotta get more confidence...  
> Anyway, I love hearing from you guys so hit me with some suggestions or somethin'!


End file.
